


Second Impression

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Nate and Zari meet for the first time (again).





	Second Impression

**Author's Note:**

> based on an anon prompt "nate + zari plus meeting again for the first time" 
> 
> i am on a roll rn,,,, it's kind of concerning

Behrad’s sister was hot.

Okay, maybe he should backtrack a little.

Behrad’s sister was kind of rude, stuck up,  _ and  _ hot.

“Dude, stop staring,” Behrad said, elbowing Nate.

Nate probably deserved that.

His first impression of Zari was that she was like if Sharpay Evans was a YouTuber instead of an actress and had a dragon instead of a toy poodle.

But there was something familiar about her, something he couldn’t quite nail down. 

Something that had prompted Nate to offer to join Behrad to visit his sister, the sister he’d only heard Behrad talk about for the past two years. 

So far she’d threatened him with a violin bow if he didn’t take off his shoes coming inside and spent five minutes prattling on about a trip to Paris she’d gone on with a few of her friends. At least she’d kept her dragon, Mithra, from jumping all over him.

“He usually doesn’t like strangers,” she’d said, creating a barrier between Nate and the six-foot dragon. “Congrats.” 

Just like that, the image of Zari holding back a dragon trying to climb over her and slobbering on her pale pink dress, he thinks he’s gotten her all wrong.

By the time they leave, Nate doesn’t know what he thinks of Zari.

“Happy now?” Behrad says.

“I think she’s got that Legends spirit,” Nate jokes. 

Behrad laughs. “As if.”

**Author's Note:**

> do i know that mithra would probably be a lot bigger? yes. do i really care? no.
> 
> if u like leave a kudo n maybe possibly a comment as well :)


End file.
